


Legolas' Archery Lesson

by feathertail



Series: Little Legolas [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: Originally published on Wattpad and fanfiction.net August 11th 2014





	Legolas' Archery Lesson

"Adar! Adar!" Legolas' shrill squeals pierced Thranduil's sensitive ears. The elvenking groaned as his son leapt onto his bed and started jumping up and down, still shrieking.  
"What _now_ , ion nin?" He asked impatiently, sitting up. Legolas stopped bouncing and landed in his father's lap.  
"You promised to teach me archery todar, Adar!" The elfling smiled innocently. Thranduil sighed.  
"Did I?" Legolas nodded fervently as the older elf raised one pointed eyebrow. "All right then."  
Legolas' pleading crystal blue eyes won the battle once again. He picked his son up and swung his legs out of bed, setting the elvenprince down as he stood. Herding Legolas towards his rooms, he called, "Go fetch your bow, ion nin."  
He smiled and watched as his son raced off in search of the new 'toy'.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

Thranduil strode down to the archery range, Legolas struggling to keep up with his father's long legs. The elvenking watched in amusement but slowed his pace. When they neared the practice arena, Thranduil gently pushed his son in front of him to watch his response. As he had expected,Legolas immediately ran over to the hardest target as soon as they passed through the gate. Thranduil laughed lightly, the eyes that also shone bright in his son twinkling with mirth.  
"Not today, ion nin." he called, beckoning to the disappointed elfling. "We start basic."

~*~*~*~*~*~Timeskip brought to you by 'Bows'n'arrows'~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas growled in frustration and stamped his foot as he missed the target for the third time.  
"Patience, Legolas." Thranduil soothed, gently correcting his son's posture.  
"You are doing well, pen neth." A new voice, tinged with age, cut through the tension. Father and son turned as one to see another fair-haired Sindar elf, like them. Thranduil bowed, his son hastily following suit.  
"Mae govannen, Glorfindel." Thranduil addressed the elf, who returned the greeting, though his eyes were still fixed on Legolas, who clutched his bow tightly. He crossed to the elfling in a few quick strides and knelt to the prince's level.  
"I remember another prince, older than you, trying to learn to use a bow." Glorfindel murmured, his eyes shining. Legolas looked up, puzzled, at his father, who was smiling fondly at the memories.  
"He never could shoot straight." Glorfindel let out a short laugh as the elvenking's ears tinged pink at the tips.  
Legolas grinned. "Are you a good shot, Adar?" He asked innocently.


End file.
